Zeon Occupation of New York (One Year War)
Zeon Occupied New York was a major event that occurred during the One Year War, that lasted from March 11th, up to December 27th UC.0079. New York City was widely used in order to produce Mobile Suits closed to Seattle, while Earth Federation Refugees along with citizens launched multiple uprisings against the Principality of Zeon. The Principality of Zeon despite keeping such a tight hold on the City of New York, had no idea of the Earth Federation's secret Underground Hanger, that was used to store most of the Federation's military equipment, this hanger was often raided by New York Citizens, in order to gain control of multiple mobile suits to reinforce they're war with Zeon. The Hanger was never found by Zeon, as the city was liberated by December 27th, before the Principality of Zeon could locate it. New York City at the time of the occupation was known by the Principality of Zeon to be the major Head Quarters for the North American faction of the Zeon Invasion force, as well as Garma Zabi's major home on Earth during the One Year War. History 'New York City Invasion' During the One Year War New York was a target for the Principality of Zeon's Earth Attack Force. Although the site of a major battle, the city was quickly overrun by the 3rd Terrestrial Mobile Division and fell into Zeon hands on March 11, UC. 0079. Much of the downtown areas of the city fell into ruins as result of the battle. After Zeon forces had captured most of North America, New York became the headquarters for Garma Zabi's North American forces. 'New York under Occupation' During the Principality of Zeon period of occupation the cities Mayor Eschonbach was allowed to stay in power. Although Eschonbach hated the Zeon he decided to stay behind to watch over New York's remaining citizens, though many of the citizens, followed Mayor Eschonbach, multiple uprising occurred all over the City in which, many armed citizens would often attack Zeon ground forces, while others had managed to snatch a couple of Earth Federation Mobile Suits that had survived the cities occupation before it's destruction. 'Riots' The Riots were eventually quelled by Herishi who was fighting against the Rioters in a few days transferring trips between Seattle and New York, Herishy was eventually exhausting himself in order to quell the Riots, however while aiding a Gaw Attack Carrier in the downtown Area of what used to be the Empire State Building, Herishi after crushing the attackers was eventually reinforced along with the rest of the New Sector by multiple Zeon forces, once again bringing order to the Island apparently a couple of hours before Garma Zabi's Death. After the death of Garma Zabi, Zeon Command in New York fell into complete disarray. 'Death of Garma Zabi' Following the death of Garma Zabi, Zeon forces in New York City were left in Disarray, like every where else in North America. Much of the Zeon force in the city became serverly weakened due to the fact of the riots that had occured hours earlier before Garma's death, which would later result into the down fall of New York City's Occupation. 'The end of the Occupation' During the final weeks of the One Year War, the war was going pourly for the Principality of Zeon following the failed Invasion of Jaburo, where the Principality began to focus most of they're forces in the defense of space, leaving most of the territory on Earth Vulnerable for attack. New York City was finally liberated by Earth Federation forces on December 27th, of UC.0079 approximately three days before Seattle, and one day before Washington DC's Liberation. Trivia Category:Occupational Periods Category:One Year War Category:UC 0079